Leçon d'Histoire
by LonelyD
Summary: Bucky trouve un livre d'Histoire qui retrace le parcours de Captain America en Europe et décide de le montrer à Steve. / STUCKY, Fluff. Prompt de Funambulle.


Fandom : Captain America.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Les films sont de Joe Johnston et des frères Russo, Anthony et Joe.

Pairing : Steve/Bucky.

Rating : K+ parce qu'il n'y a vraiment rien de bien méchant.

Genre : Romance/Humor et Fluff.

Note : **Funambulle** a eu la merveilleuse idée de me donner un tas de prompts à écrire sur la relation Steve/Bucky ( il y en a tellement, je ne sais même pas si j'arriverai à tout écrire ), entre autres, celui-ci "Steve et Bucky à la bibliothèque pour rattraper leur retard ( et réécrire tous les livres de la II GM )". Bon, je n'ai pas suivi le prompt à la lettre, mais ils critiquent bien un livre bien quelques livres de la II GM. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, _bonne lecture_.

PS : les prochains textes que je publierai sur Steve et Bucky risquent d'être tous des prompts donnés par **Funambulle**. Ils sont tellement cool, je me réjouis d'avance de les écrire.

* * *

En sortant du rayon de la bibliothèque, un livre sous le bras, il aperçut Steve penché sur le même manuel d'Histoire contemporaine avec lequel Bucky l'avait laissé. Un stylo dans la main, il prenait quelques notes sur le rôle des gouvernements étasuniens durant la Guerre Froide. Il connaissait plutôt bien les débuts – la Guerre de Corée, la mort de Staline et la succession de Khrouchtchev, les missiles de Cuba –, mais l'après Guerre du Vietnam restait assez floue dans son esprit. Il répétait que pour bien comprendre la société actuelle, il était nécessaire d'apprendre l'Histoire. Bucky n'avait pas répliqué et s'était laissé traîner dans une bibliothèque municipale. Il ne cracherait pas sur quelques rappels – il avait beau avoir été une arme aux services de l'URSS, il ne gardait de cette période que peu de souvenirs.

Mais il n'était pas aussi studieux que Steve. À une époque, il l'avait été. À Brooklyn, il était l'un des meilleurs éléments de son école. Il collectionnait les bons résultats – peu importe les sujets – et s'investissait dans chaque activité avec beaucoup de bonne volonté. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire que Steve était un élément perturbateur, mais il le voyait plus dissipé – à perdre facilement le fil de ses cours et à faire des petits dessins sur des feuilles de papier qu'il cachait sous ses cahiers. Les traitements et les tortures répétées d'HYDRA, qu'il traitait encore avec un cocktail de médicaments, avaient eu raison de sa santé mentale. Pertes de mémoire, anxiété et traumatismes perturbaient sa concentration.

Il s'installa à côté de lui et referma le manuel – non sans glisser une main baladeuse sur la cuisse de Steve. Il entraperçut le sourire en coin de Steve.

– Déjà fatigué de l'Histoire ? demanda son meilleur ami.

– Jamais, dit Bucky. Mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser.

Il posa devant eux le manuscrit sur lequel il avait eu la – bonne – surprise de tomber. Sur la couverture, une vieille photo en noir et blanc représentait six soldats et leur capitaine, au milieu, en uniforme. Il dépassait de presque une tête ses camarades et arborait un bouclier étoilé.

 _Captain America et les Commandos Hurlants_.

Un livre historique qui retraçait les aventures de Steve Rogers et de ses camarades. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange de se dire que son histoire – et celle de Steve – faisait l'objet d'un livre – un best-seller. Il était encore plus étrange de se dire qu'il avait été rédigé par quelqu'un que Bucky n'avait jamais rencontré – quelqu'un dont il n'avait même jamais entendu parler.

Au dos, les commentaires de grands éditoriaux vantaient la qualité du texte.

Quand, il l'avait pris, il s'était dit que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi catastrophique que ce qu'il imaginait – mais que ça pouvait être drôle.

Au sourire de Steve, il comprit que lui aussi appréciait l'idée.

– Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

– Dans un des rayons sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Je suis passé devant et la curiosité a pris le dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'on risque, après tout, d'y jeter un coup d'œil ?

Au pire, ils seraient pris d'un fou rire. Au mieux, ils seraient surpris de l'exactitude des faits.

L'introduction commençait par une citation de Winston Churchill – ce qu'il venait faire là-dedans, Bucky n'en avait pas la moindre idée. L'auteur rappelait rapidement les évolutions médicales qui avaient bouleversé le monde moderne, puis il fit le lien avec la première Guerre mondiale avant d'enchaîner sur le Seconde. Ce fut là, que pour la première fois, le nom de Captain America fut évoqué. Captain America, l'une des nombreuses et terribles pertes auxquelles les États-Unis avaient du faire face. Captain America et son sacrifice. Captain America et sa triste disparition. Malgré la popularité certaine de Captain America, le constat fit apparaître que le monde connaissait peu de choses de son œuvre et de ses faits de guerre – en particulier avec les Commandos Hurlants.

Bucky et Steve se toisèrent. Ils allaient entrer dans le sujet.

Le sommaire s'attardait d'abord sur l'équipe de Captain America – et Captain America lui-même –, puis sur les missions qui avaient visé à démanteler HYDRA et enfin sur l'empreinte qu'il avait laissé dans l'Histoire.

Ils se jetèrent directement sur la présentation de leurs opérations en Europe. Ils eurent au moins le plaisir de constater qu'elles étaient dans le bon ordre.

Bucky passa en revue les différents titres et pointa du doigt avec ferveur et un rictus malin pour étirer ses lèvres sur l'un d'entre eux.

– Regarde, murmure-t-il à Steve. Il raconte notre virée avec les maquisards du Vercors.

Steve eut un rire qui se voulait presque moqueur. Il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Tous les deux savaient quelle tournure avait pris cette mission.

– Ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé, déclara Steve. Ce n'est pas possible. On avait tous _juré_ de ne jamais en reparler. Même les maquisards n'ont jamais su pourquoi nous avions pris autant de retard.

– Peut-être que Dum Dum a trahi sa promesse, suggéra Bucky. Il pouvait être bavard quand il se mettait à boire.

– Impossible ! Personne n'aurait jamais parlé. Personne !

Bucky fit les gros yeux. Steve le dévisagea, l'air de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il le fixait comme ça.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux et le vieux bibliothécaire leur lança un regard de travers – plein de haine et de reproches, de voir sa tranquillité dérangée.

Steve fit un signe de la main, histoire de s'excuser, et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules.

– Tu te fais remarquer, se moqua Bucky.

Ils feuilletèrent les premières pages – qui s'étendaient en explications inutiles sur les débuts de leur mission – et s'arrêtèrent sur leurs premières péripéties.

Le style de l'auteur, complexe et un brin pompeux, était bien loin de la terre, de la chaleur et de la fatigue dont Bucky avait gardé le souvenir des maquis. Il s'épanchait en description des lieux – comme si cela avait une réelle importance historique – et en anecdotes touristiques – le Vercors, après la guerre, était devenu un lieu prisé des touristes pour ses beaux paysages, sa flore et le calme qu'il offrait.

Il lut rapidement les paragraphes et se figea. Il relut les quelques phrases. Le retard était à peine évoqué. Il pouffa de rire.

– Alors on est d'accord pour raconter les aventures du M.E.R.V.E.I.L.L.E.U.X. Captain America, mais quand on doit parler de sa manie de toujours se fourrer dans les pires situations sans jamais réfléchir, là, il n'y a plus personne !

Il guetta le bibliothécaire qui le regardait d'un œil mauvais et baissa le volume.

– On a passé exactement une semaine et trois jours dans le maquis parce que tu avais eu la bonne idée de te jeter à l'eau pour poursuivre des membres de la Milice française qui tentaient de s'infiltrer dans la Résistance … bien entendu, avec le sac qui contenait nos cartes.

– On a quand même trouvé les français, tenta de s'expliquer Steve.

– Après une semaine, Steve. Sous un soleil brûlant. Aucun contact, presque plus de vivres. Tu ne sues pas, mais nous, on était trempé.

– Petite nature.

Bucky roula des yeux et poursuivit sa lecture. Les faits n'étaient pas tout à fait exacts, les dates et les lieux approximatifs, mais ça aurait pu être pire.

L'auteur avait trouvé bon, dans un dernier paragraphe, d'expliquer à quel point les habitants du village qu'ils avaient libérés les avaient bien accueillis – Bucky se souvint que c'était celui d'à côté, mais il passa ce détail. Il précisa « avec générosité ».

Bucky ne put retenir un rire.

– Avec générosité, c'est ce qui est écrit ! Tu parles ! Pour ne pas dire que les français nous ont saoulé jusqu'à ce qu'on ne tienne plus debout !

– Vous ne tenez pas l'alcool …

– Steve !

Un claquement se répercuta dans la bibliothèque. Le bibliothécaire venait de laisser tomber un livre sur son pupitre.

Ils passèrent en revue leurs opérations en France – et les nombreuses incohérences et oublis que contenaient le texte.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite en Italie.

– Ils ont oublié de dire que tu as failli mourir dans l'explosion de la base d'HYDRA !

– Je n'ai pas failli mourir dans l'explosion. Tu exagères.

– Tu as failli mourir ! Quand tu en es sorti, je t'ai pourri toute la soirée. Je déteste quand tu fais des coups en douce sans nous prévenir. Tu étais notre capitaine et tu prenais ton rôle très au sérieux, d'accord ! Mais ça sous-entendait aussi que tu devais nous faire part de _tous_ tes plans.

– Je voulais t'éviter une inquiétude inutile …

– Inutile … inutile … j'hallucine.

Bucky se tut un court instant et se mit à chuchoter. Il sentait de nouveau tous les regards converger vers lui.

– Et c'est moi qu'on traite avec des médicaments … alors que tu tentes de te suicider à chaque fois que j'ai le dos tourné.

– Bucky. Je ne tente pas de me suicider, tempéra Steve. C'est juste que …

– Ne cherche pas d'excuses.

Bucky marmonna dans ses dents.

Steve posa une main sûre sur son bras. Elle se voulait à la fois réconfortante et apaisante. Il allait essayer de l'amadouer.

– Je me souviens de ton accueil ce soir-là. Mais je me souviens aussi de la manière dont j'ai essayé de m'excuser.

Le _salaud_.

Bucky voyait déjà les rougeurs colorer son visage. Il poussa un juron incompréhensible et se cacha derrière sa tignasse.

Il sentait encore les mains de Steve remonter sur ses cuisses et sa tête s'enfouir entre ses jambes.

Il grogna et repoussa Steve. Il avait encore assez de fierté pour réussir à lui tenir tête.

– Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit.

Après l'Italie, les Alpes. Ils en avaient fait le tour. L'Italie, la France, l'Allemagne et l'Autriche. Ils avaient fini en Autriche. Leur voyage avait été d'une difficulté sans nom. Le froid, les chemins montagnards, le manque d'oxygène et la traque des nazis dans un labyrinthe – pire que des aiguilles dans une botte de foin.

Leur périple s'était terminé dans une base d'HYDRA. Ils avaient capturé les derniers soldats encore présents sur place et confié à un régiment étasunien qui était prêt à intervenir en cas de problèmes.

Bucky enregistra les informations et manqua de s'étrangler. Steve resta bloqué devant la page, le doigt planté sur le papier.

– Trois mille hommes … trois mille hommes dans la base autrichienne. Bucky, c'est bien ce qui est écrit ?

Bucky se contenta de hocher la tête.

– Trois mille hommes ! s'exclama Steve. Où ont-ils été chercher ce chiffre là ? Ils étaient à peine une trentaine quand on est arrivés. Les autres s'étaient déjà barrés quand ils ont appris qu'on remontait le pays !

– Trente hommes que tu as maîtrisé tout seul, rappela Bucky.

– Tout seul … tout de suite les grands mots. Vous étiez tous avec moi ! Et toi Buck … sans toi …

Steve l'embrassa sur la joue.

L'étudiante qui révisait dans des manuels de droit en face d'eux se mit à ricaner.

– Je crois qu'on se fait vraiment remarquer …

– Tu crois ? ironisa Bucky.

– Attends … j'ai une idée.

Steve disparut dans les rayons de la bibliothèque et ne revint que les bras chargés de livres. Ils les examinèrent les uns après les autres et Bucky finit par lâcher le nombre de « mais où ont-ils été chercher ça », « je n'étais même pas là le jour où c'est arrivé, c'est _toi_ , Buck, qui menait l'opération », « un sauvetage ? mais Peggy n'a jamais eu besoin d'un sauvetage, elle m'a plus souvent sorti d'affaires que je ne l'ai aidée », « ils n'ont même pas pris le temps de préciser que tu étais le tireur ! », « non, non, non et _non_ , ça ne va pas » et « personne n'a pensé à leur dire que tout était faux ? ».

Il finit par prendre son crayon de papier et se mit à feuilleter le livre. Il revint sur leur passage en France, puis en Italie et barra les chiffres inscrits en Autriche. Il mit des annotations en marge.

– Steve …

– Attends, je suis sûr que je vais aussi devoir modifier ta biographie.

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit autorisé.

– Mais enfin, Bucky, ça n'a rien à voir ! La vérité doit être rétablie !

Il était trop tard pour que Bucky l'arrête.

Il observa alors Steve, celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, son capitaine, son amant, barrer et réécrire des passages de sa propre histoire consciencieusement. Il l'entendait grommeler d'un air concentré la tête dans les pages. Ça lui rappelait les moments où Steve se mettait à le dessiner, le dos recourbé sur ses feuilles, un crayon à la main, un autre entre les dents, ses sourcils froncés et ses cils qui balayaient ses yeux au même rythme que les allers et retours qu'il alternait entre son modèle et son œuvre. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi important que lorsqu'il jouait les muses pour Steve.

Il se tortilla sur sa chaise. Il était pressé de le conduire dehors et de retourner dans leur appartement. Ils s'allongeraient sur leur canapé, sortiraient leurs vieux souvenirs de Guerre – avec le temps, les cicatrices avaient fini par se refermer et l'avaient rendu plus fort – et finiraient leur soirée devant un film.

Il voulait rentrer, oui. Tout de suite.

– Rentrons, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Steve.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il referma les livres et rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Ils se levèrent en trombe sous le regard du bibliothécaire. Steve jeta sur le présentoir devant lui les manuels annotés.

– Ces livres sont mauvais, bourrés de fautes. Je vous conseille de les retirer des étagères.

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque aussitôt. Bucky dissimula des rires derrière sa main.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais encore m'étonner, dit-il.

– Tu sais à quel point j'aime rétablir la vérité, répondit Steve.

Bucky s'en souvenait. Il l'avait vu se battre pour toutes les batailles auxquelles il croyait. Il l'avait vu affronter HYDRA et son idéologie nazie. Il l'avait vu en conférence de presse prendre le parti du Soldat de l'Hiver.

C'était sans doute une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez lui.

– Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as écrit dans ma biographie ?

Il l'avait vu commenter les pages qui parlaient de lui, mais n'avait pas osé lire ce qui était écrit – la peur du jugement sans doute et de la marque qu'il avait pu laisser dans l'Histoire, lui, le héros tombé au combat qui s'était relevé pour tourner casaque.

– Je te laisse voir ça par toi-même, répondit distraitement Steve. Tu devrais regarder ton téléphone.

Bucky le dévisagea avant de prendre le petit appareil qu'il glissait toujours dans la poche de son pantalon. Au tout début, ça lui avait paru étrange qu'un si petit objet puisse lui permettre d'être en contact avec le monde entier – des personnes qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la planète. Il avait finalement reconnu son utilité quand il avait, pour la première fois, appelé Steve qui s'était rendu au Canada, pendant qu'il était en Afrique du Sud. Il en avait presque pleuré de pouvoir entendre sa voix.

Il appuya avec le plus de délicatesse possible sur les touches – il avait déjà brisé trois téléphones semblables en quelques mois – et ouvrit le message que Steve venait de lui envoyer.

La photo d'une page d'un livre s'afficha. Steve avait dû la prendre au moment où il avait le dos tourné.

À côté d'un vieux portrait de Bucky qui datait d'avant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale était raturé l'inscription suivante :

 **Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, Captain America's Sidekick**

Et juste au-dessus, à la mine grasse, Steve avait ajouté :

 _Bucky, usa's best marksman and Steve's lover_

Bucky donna un coup dans l'épaule de Steve pour protester, mais il n'en fut pas lui-même convaincu. Il dut se retenir de sourire quand Steve posa à nouveau sa bouche contre sa joue.


End file.
